


A TIME OF WONDER.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2018, And Merry Chrysler xD, Challenge Response, Christmas holiday, Established Relationship, Holidays, Hope you all enjoy!! xx, M/M, Minor Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Muggle world, Photo prompt, Post-Hogwarts, Vacation, Wizarding World, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: Written for the '25 Days of Draco and Harry 2018' Challenge━each work inside is based on one of the 25 photo prompts.Enjoy!━Teia





	A TIME OF WONDER.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this story is 'A Time of Wonder' for a reason━mainly because I have no idea how the rest of the works will turn out; I'll have to wait until the other photo prompts are posted, and work with them as I go.
> 
> [ EDIT ] I waited too long for all of the prompts and today is the day of the final prompt for the challenge xD This'll still be called 'A Time of Wonder' however, due to the fact that:  
> ━ I now adore this title  
> ━ It practically fits this story  
> ━ It makes the entries seem more magical. 
> 
> I no longer celebrate Christmas, due to my live-in family and their change of religion, so I've mainly been sleeping the holidays away, and I COMPLETELY forgot about this challenge up until now so sorry if there's a lack of mention of Christmas, and if I post the entries as the days go on, rather than once━I've loved this challenge and still want to do it, so I hope you all enjoy what I have written, and will write.
> 
> ━Teia xx

**HELLO ALL!**

Hope the holidays have been well to you <3

I'm making this chapter to inform you all a bit of what you're all to read ~~and also to cover up the fact that I procrastinated too hard on these entries and don't have a proper chapter to post so I'm just buying my time, but you don't need to know that, sdksdskds-~~

  * All of the entries include **established! drarry**
  * These are all **post-war! drarry** as well
  * There shan't be any Ron bashing in here 
  * The stories do not all take place within the same year, nor time period.
  * Many of these will include minor! background relationships of the other hp character pairings, but not every chapter will have them ( hint: the third chapter )
  * **NONE** of these are betaed and were either written between randoms bursts of random inspiration, over the course over several days and weeks or randomly at three in the morning━so please do expect perfection from these.
  * Some character personalities might change over the course of entries ( never trust me to write at three in the morning )
  * Entries will include tall! Draco, and a slightly shorter Harry
  * Some of the entries are longer than the others ( aka; there's no single word count limit━these are as long as I wanted to make them. )



And lastly, none of these are a continuation of the previous prompt entry. ( Some might hint at a previous entry, but they are not continuations of them━these are all one-shots compiled into one work, in case I forget what day I did and didn't write for, and attempt to write for the photo prompt again. )

Anywho, that seems to be about it for this ~~( watch me go back and add some more stuff come morning bc I forgot about some things )~~ so I'll stop here.

Again, I hope you guys will enjoy and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!

━Teia xx


End file.
